Cophine Drabbles
by potteron07
Summary: This is a series of one shot cophine minifics based on prompts I see or are sent on tumblr. Some au some canon.
1. Cosima cooks

**I don't own orphan black or any of its characters if I did Cosima would be fine and everything would be ok and happy.**

**All spelling and grammatical mistakes are my fault.**

"Oh so we go up the street and turn left.." the waitress looked confused by the word left. "oh um turn that way?" Cosima gestures in the left direction hoping thats shes understood.

A week in Paris and she's been lost six times, left her bag in places three times and lost track of time and been late a total of seven times.

It was decided that Cosima spend some times in Paris with Delphine while she finished up her paperwork and collected the last of her furniture and treasured things in preparation for her big move to America. The big move into Cosimas small apartment that is. After a year of dating the pair decided to move in together which then ensued the trip to Paris.

Delphine had left Cosima to her own devices while she went back to her old place to settle rent and inform them of her move. The blonde was a little hesitant to leave Cosima by herself knowing her girlfriends usual affinity for being late, getting lost and forgetting things, but Cosima insisted that she would be fine and she would even find them some take away to have for dinner.

After about an hour milling around the hotel they were staying in curtesy of Delphines parents Cosima decided enough was enough she was going to go get some groceries to make some dinner. Delphine had done most of the cooking as Cosima was prone to burning things but she had decided tonight was the night she was going to surprise Delphine by actually cooking something.

"Merci Merci!" Cosima waved a thankyou to the waitress, finding the market that she intended she looked around at all the prices.

_Why didnt I listen to her why didnt I listen. _Delphine had tried to teach Cosima some french sayings, phrases she felt she could use like 'how much is this? Where is the nearest pay phone?' Silly stuff Cosima thought she wouldn't need so she instead traded the french speaking lessons to something of the french kissing in persuasion.

"Sir..do you um english speak english?" She asked a man who seemed to be selling fruit and vegetables.

A man with the booming voice, thick accent and even thicker mustache answered.

"Ah an American! Je vous ai dit qu'elle était l'amour" he said turning around to the woman on the seat behind the counter "never seen such an overwhelmed face, yes cherie I do speak english what were you after today?"

Cosima exhaled a sigh of relief _thank god. _

"I um want to surprise my girlfriend by cooking something tonight for dinner I just dont know what to cook or what to buy" Cosima looked down sheepishly she was way out of her depth here.

"Ohhh a romantic I see, well you've come to the right place my dear I have just the thing for you" He pulled out various ingredients. "Now do you have olive oil and puff pastry at your home?"

"Urgh yes I think we do..she was making pies the other night that requires puff pastry yes?" Cosima vaguely remembers that there was some left over pastry.

"Ah yes so you have the pastry, and the oil yes?" She nodded.

"Ok so all you need are the mushrooms, the shallot, the cheddar, the greens, the radishes, the white wine and the chives" he finished shoving all the ingredients in a brown paper bag. Cosima was worried. Delphine only gave her a small amount of money and surely this would all cost a lot more then the tiny amount of euros she had given her.

As if reading her mind the shopkeeper said "For you my dear only 15 euro plus as a special for today the recipe that goes with it, you will be cooking your love a Flaky mushroom and Gruyère tart"

" Surely this costs more then just 15 I cant pay for this all I could come back and give you the rest tomorrow?" Cosima flustered around for the money Delphine had given her she stumbled around to give the man the 15 euro he asked for.

"Ah my dear I to am a fellow romantic and you are a sweet American with a cool haircut today its 15 euro and I wont take a bit more"

"Merci sir merci you are too kind" Cosima grabbed the bag and recipe and handed over the euros, she was grinning ear to ear reading the recipe. It looked achievable _Delphine will be so surprised._

_"_You are so nice sir she will love it thankyou merci merci" The man did the typical french goodbye the double cheek kiss and Cosima was off.

She hurried home with her bag, knowing Delphine said she would be home around 6 it would be perfect, she would come back to the smell of cooking and dinner would be ready just as she arrived.

After a long day Delphine deserved it, she had spent most of her week getting dragged around by an over eager Cosima to all the possible tourist sights in Paris. Sights the blonde had probably seen a thousand times, but she was still dragged around, posed for the photos and was Cosimas own personal tour guide.

Getting out the pastry and oil and the rest of the condiments needed for the recipe she got started.

_Heat oven to 400_°_ F unfold pastry yada yada yada, fairly simple._

An hour had gone by and she had done it, granted she made a huge mess she had covered the bench in flour and got more scraps of food onto the floor then the bin but she had done it and it smelt amazing.

"Bonsiour ma cherie" Delphine sauntered over "Oh and what is this" she sounded surprised, Cosima cooking consisted of either burning macaroni and cheese and then ordering take out or not bothering with the burning and just buying take out.

While Cosima was washing her hands, arms wrapped around the brunettes middle and a kiss was planted on the back of her neck.

"Hey there" Cosima smiled and immediately relaxed in the blondes arms.

"I made dinner" she said simply, her voice bursting with pride.

"I can see that cherie and it smells amazing I want to ask though" She turned Cosima around so she was facing her. Cosimas arms automatically wrapped around the blondes neck.

"yes" drawled Cosima _wonder what that lip gloss tastes like._

"How much of the flour did you actually use on the dinner?" Delphine wasnt looking at her eyes anymore she was looking more in the direction of her nose.

"What you mean?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Dieu tu es si mignon, you are so cute"

The blonde leaned down and kissed her, effectively ridding her nose of the stray bit of flour unfortunately for Delphine her lips were now covered in the flour. _Too irrestisible. _Cosima pulled her forward kissing her full on the mouth. _Mnn cherry thats what they taste like. _

"Welcome home, how was your day" The shorter girl asked fingers linked around the back of the blondes neck.

"Oh merde do not remind me, I am more interested in the dinner you have made me" Delphine grinned "You are too sweet mon amour"

"Its a tart of some kind I cant remember what he called it the titles in french" Cosima scrambled around for the recipe, all the while Delphine kept a hand on her hips not willing to give up her touch on Cosima.

"Well it smells delicious Cosima, I will set the table" She gave her hip one last squeeze and began to set the table. The dinner was served and they both sat down Delphines long legs somehow tangled themselves in Cosimas.

She took a bite of the tart and groaned "Cosima this is amazing" The brunette was watching her intently eager to hear her opinion, she was so glad the blonde had liked it.

"Yes!" Cosima fist pumped the air, happy with her success.

"You are such a dork"

"Who me" Cosima gasped mockingly "and who of the two of us wanted to name our puppy Aristotle and who wanted to name him killer?"

"Killer is a ridiculous name we both know it Aristotle is dignified and awesome"

"Killer is awesome and you know it" She grinned cheekily. Delphine knew when the time came they would name the puppy Killer, it was a little pathetic how easily Cosima could convince her to do something. If she was being honest it did scare her, this person could ask her to stop eating chocolate for the rest of her life and she would do it.

"You finished?"

"Yes it was magnifique! Delicieux! Incroyable!" the blonde moved over to her girlfriend, sitting on her lap wrapping one are around her shoulder the other playing with one of her dreads absently. Cosima grinned, she was happy, she had succeeded, something she was sure they were both surprised by.|She leaned down to kiss her cheek making a trail of kisses towards her ear.

"Tastes almost as good as you" she whispered.

Wasting no time Cosima dragged the blonde girl to the bedroom eagerly Delphine giggling the whole way. _I should cook more often I think._


	2. Shopping

**I do not own anything orphan black related cause if I did Cosima would be wearing a beanie in the next season.**

"Cosima that is not nutritious I told you to do get some apples not candy"

Delphine let out a little sigh. She was doing the grocery shopping again only this time Cosima thought she would tag along. Her illness usually prevented her from doing so, the strenuous task of walking up and down isles would have exhausted the younger girl, but seeing as they had found the cure and were on their way to a healthy Cosima, the brunette decided to 'help' Delphine.

_Help_ Delphine thought, _more like taking a child shopping_

"Cosima what is all of this?"

Cosima when asked to go get apples, had taken it upon herself to go and get two bags of lollipops.

"Some of them are flavoured apple does that count?" Cosima grinned, she cocked her head to the side and pouted. "Pleeeaaaase Delphiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnne" She made her eyes wider, furrowing her eyebrows together.

_How is one person so cute, dont look at her, dont look at her'_

"Merde fine" _Damn her and her pout _"But we are getting apples as well"

"Yes! See Im so helpful dont you think?"

Cosima slid closer to Delphine and wrapped an arm around her waist, a cheeky grin on her face. The brunette kissed her on the cheek and grabbed the list out of her hand.

"So we just have more boring stuff to get then we can go home yes?"

"Yes just more boring nutritious completely necessary food to get then we can go home mon amour" Delphine pushed the trolley away into the next isle. It was a few seconds later she realised her mistake. It was the chips isle.

"Delphiiiiiiinnnnnnnnne…..can we get some chips?"

_This is going to be the longest shopping trip ever. _Thinking of a compromise that would hopefully solve her problem.

"Ma cherie I will allow you to get five items of your own choosing but five only choose wisely ok"

"But Delphiiiiiiiiinnnnne" Cosima drawled put her name pouting like a child in the process.

"Yes five items, where you always such a brat?" the blonde asked knowing full well that she was just being cheeky.

"Yes and you love it" Going up on her tip toes and wrapping her arms around Delphines neck. Delphine knew she would be allowing for more then five items if Cosima wanted more then five but she wasn't going to give her the satisfaction right now.

"mnn that I do ma cherie" They stood there for a few minutes smiling before Cosima reached up and kissed Delphine, it was sweet and chaste but enough to leave Delphine dizzy.

Just as quick as she had kissed her she was gone, already grabbing a packet of chips and walking away.

"Come of Delphine times a wastin' stop mucking around"

"Brat" Delphine muttered following her like a puppy.

…

After what seemed like hours of dragging Cosima away from shiny packets and lollies they got back to Cosimas small apartment and began unpacking.

"Merde how did you manage to get eskimo pies in there too?!"

Cosima burst into laughter.

"you are such a brat"


	3. Little Duckling

**I dont own orphan black or any of its characters if I did Delphine would live in white tank tops. **

**The update took ages and thats my bad! Any spelling or grammer mistakes are also my bad too, I did this very late at night. **

Cosima was clocking out of the lab, _shit, _dropping her keys she scrambled to pick them all up

"Hey Cosima, hey Cos?" someone called out to her, turning around she realised it was Scott.

"Hey Scott whats up?" she smiled, he was carrying something bundled in a cloth.

"Cos, I need to ask you for a big big favour, well my building doesn't take animals and no one else will take him and I was wondering well more asking cause I know your building allows for animals but then again I dont know if this counts as an animal more a bird really I was just"

"Spit it out scotty boy, damn" She laughed "what is it?"

Finally revealing what was under the bundle, he showed her. It was a little yellow duckling. It was a golden thing no bigger then his hand, it looked up lazily and stood up. It shook its head which being so small meant its whole body shook and it fell over in Scotts open hands.

"Its a boy and it would only be for a little while until I could find a permanent home its just the lab was done with the duck and turns out he's a she and she was pregnant and yea this is the only little guy who didnt get a home so I was wondering if you could take him for a while…...please"

Cosima thought it over Delphine wouldn't like it she had a no pets policy after many heated discussions about getting puppies, rats, ferrets, cats, turtles and snakes they could never settle on a pet plus Delphine argued with logic 'we travel mon amour, we spend too much time in the lab the poor thing would be bored'

"Urgh Scott I dont know Delphine might not like it"

"Oh ok Cos oh shit I left some of my paperwork back there hold for a sec" handing over the little bundle Cosima looked down. The duckling looked up right into her eyes, he shook his whole body once again and settled down and closed his eyes, his golden feathers still fluffed up from his body shake. He was so small in Cosimas hand and just so cute and golden. _Crap Delphine is going to hate me._

Scott obviously finding his paperwork walked back up to Cosima, ready to accept the duckling back.

"How long is a while Scott?"

"Just a week or two…..." He said hopefully his eyes widening with excitement realising that his little sneaky trick had worked.

"Urgh fine you win" Cosima said groaning, maybe if she kept the duckling quiet Delphine wouldn't notice it for a while.

Collecting the duckling and all the things that are needed to take care of him along with a set of instructions Cosima headed home opting for a cab instead of the bus.

About an hour later Delphine was home, by that Cosima had settled in and was currently asleep exhausted from her day at the lab, the little duckling no where to be seen.

Opening the door and taking off her coat the blonde swaggered over to her girlfriend and quickly quietened her steps realising that Cosima is asleep. _Shes so cute _Delphine thought. Leaning down she kissed her girlfriends forehead.

QUACK a lound sound erupted in the silence.

_What on earth is that _

The sudden noise startles her, turning around she tried to find the source of the noise looking down she found a little bird. The little duckling was seizing Delphine up, obviously liking what he saw he staggered over to her.

"Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que?" turning back to Cosima she started shaking her girlfriend awake.

"Cosima...cherie wake up there is something in the apartment that is not supposed to be here"

"Cosima…" Shake shake shake "Cosima wake up"

"mmmnnnnnnn….what what what?" Cosima drawled rubbing her eyes realising her girlfriend was home. The brunette smiled jumping up to wrap her hands around her girlfriends waist looking up to see her face. Delphine was not happy, she fixed her girlfriend with angry look _shit shes seen Einstein_.

"How was work?" Cosima tried casually knowing Delphine wasn't interested in her lame attempts to avoid the issue.

"What is that yellow thing doing in the apartment?" Delphine asked shrugging Cosima off so she could look her directly in the eyes

"Its a uh duckling that I said I uh we would look after for a short while until Scott finds a good permanent home for him" She picked up the little duckling "Delphine come on look he's the cutest thing ever just look at him" She brought the duckling up to her face so both were looking at Delphine, the duckling all fluffy feathers and quacks and Cosima all puppy eyes and pouts.

_Merde why is she always right_

"How long is a short while Cosima?"

_Yes! _

"A week"

"A WEEK"

"Two maybe"

_She is so lucky shes cute. _


	4. The dentist

**I don't own orphan black or any of its characters if I did Delphine would speak nothing but french all of season 3.**

**All spelling and gramatical errors are my fault.**

**and guess who has seen guardians of the galaxy twice in the past 24 hours, thats right me I couldn't resist the reference in this chapter.**

also if you guys have any prompts for me feel free to ask or put it in the reviews ok thanks bye.

"Delphine….wake up Delphine" the brunette shook her girlfriend, today was the day Delphine had to go to the dentist, her girlfriend had been playing it cool all week with the upcoming dentist appointment but Cosima knew she was scared. It was subtle but she could see it, every time any mention of teeth, brushing, floss or dentists the blonde tensed and because Cosima was almost always touching Delphine she could feel it.

"Delphiiiine, wake up puppy" the blonde rolled over and opened her eyes lazily, they found Cosima and she smiled.

"You're the puppy mon amour" she giggled and closed her eyes rolling back over she scooted her body so that her back was flush on Cosimas front grabbing Cosimas arm and wrapping it around her and she settled down in Cosima embrace. Giggling Cosima got closer knowing she couldn't resist.

"Delphine we have to get up"

"Mnnnn no cherie, bed. stay. warm. nice." Delphine replied she sighed and snuggled closer to the brunette.

"Delphine you have a dentist appointment at 11 o'clock we have to be on time and its already 10"

The blonde tensed, she rolled over so she was now facing Cosima her eyes had snapped open wider then normal.

"But how about we don't go and we stay here and you can give me a check up instead" Delphine tried to distract Cosima, kissing up her jaw she rolled herself onto the smaller girl and straddled her waist. The clone knew Delphine would try something like this, but damn was it hard to stop her, deciding against being late again she flipped the couple over and held the blondes arms above her head.

"Delphine baby we have to go I know its not going to be fun but its something that must be done and afterwards we can go get some eskimo pies and sit in the park and talk about anything we want"

Delphine contemplated her offer, she didn't want Cosima to know she was scared, more than scared, terrified. The dentist had always scared the french woman, the rubber mask, the drills the smell, the giant teeth, everything was just horrifying.

Although Cosima knew Delphine was scared she didnt let on that she knew, she wanted her girlfriend to believe she had fooled her.

"Come on babe rise and shine lets get there sooner we get there the sooner you're in the chair the sooner we're eating eskimo pies"

….

An hour later saw the couple in the waiting room at the dentist, Delphines hands were twitching her her lap, her eyes darting around to every sound and every little movement, she was terrified and they both knew it.

"Cosima I have not told you this but I am a little afraid of dentists" She wasn't looking at the clone obviously nervous to her reaction, Cosima just pretended as if this was brand new information and held Delphines hands in her own,

"Delphine" Cosima cooed in her ear "it will be ok baby I will be right there and it will be over before you know it"

Delphine looked back at her girlfriend and looked deep into the hazel eyes she often got lost in. She felt a little safer, if Cosima said it will be ok then it will be ok. She breathed in heavily and exhaled relaxing just the slightest.

"Miss Cormier?" the assistant called Delphines name, the blondes hands gripped Cosimas tighter.

"Coming" Cosima called to the lady getting up she pulled the blonde up with her pulling her from the waiting room and into the dentists office she got her to lay down on the chair with the promise that she wouldn't go anywhere.

"How are we feeling today?" the dentist asked a giant smile on his face

"We are ok doctor a little nervous is all but we will be ok" Cosima answered for the pair she smiled down at Delphine who had not looked at anything but Cosima the entire time they had been in the office. The dentist smiled he understood he had many a nervous patient and it was nothing new, he turned around to his bench.

"Ah it seems I have left your file out in the office please excuse me for a minute" once the dentist had left the room Cosima started to talk,

"Delphine it will be ok I promise you" Cosima kissed her cheek, moving to kiss her other cheek softly, she then proceeded to kiss her forehead her chin her lips and then finally her nose giving it a slight nudge with her own nose she saw Delphine relax a little more.

"Sorry about that busy morning" the dentist had walked back in and sat down turning towards Delphine he was looking at her file "now this is just a routine checkup Miss Cormier nothing to worry about" he grabbed a mirror and another tool "now open wide"

Cosima held her hand the entire time rubbing her thumb against her knuckles and kissing the back of her hand anytime she thought it got too scary. The brunette was right it was over before they knew it and they were already booking another appointment for six months time.

Walking out of the dentists office Delphine was on cloud nine, she had survived and it was all down to Cosima. She was swinging their a joined hands up and down like a child, they reached the corner shop purchasing their eskimo pies they headed for the park. They sat down and finished their icecreams in comfortable silence. Once they had finished Delphine turned around and pressed her forehead against Cosimas.

"Je t'aime ma cherie you saved me from the scary dentist" she smiled, her _saviour. _

"Just call me starlord" Cosima giggled at the confused expression on her girlfriends face "Anytime" she continued "Baby, you need saving I will always be right there by your side I promise"

Delphine smiled, they had both survived the trip to the terrifying horror that was the dentist and she knew it was because she had Cosima, she knew that she could live a thousand lifetimes and would never be able to express how much the smaller girl meant to her. So for now she settled for a kiss.


	5. Tree climbing and book reading

**I dont own orphan black or any of its characters cause if I did Cosima would be a smart ass more often.**

**Also all spelling and grammer mistakes are my fault Im tired haha.**

The sun was shining, the summer breeze beautiful, the perfect book to go with it and the perfect tree to climb. Cosima climbed trees to read books, it was a strange thing for a 29 year old to do on Sunday afternoons but the peace of sitting up high amongst nature listening to the wind whistle through the leaves was a comfort the brunette always loved.

Climbing the perfect tree, she settled in with one of her favourite books of all time, Darwins Origin of the Species. It was a good hour into her reading session when the small girl drifted off luckily she always made sure she had found the perfect spot in the tree so it was impossible to fall if in the event this did happen, she had learnt from previous mistakes.

She woke up rubbing her eyes sleepily, she looked around, the sun had gone down a little and new people were in the park, the puppy had gone and the weather had gotten hotter. Taking her cardigan off she continued to look around before looking down at her feet. Now sitting at the base of the tree was a girl reading.

This girl was blonde, her hair was curly and made Cosima extremely jealous prior to her dreads her curly hair had never looked as beautiful as that. Her long legs that seemed to go on forever were stretched out in front of her as she lent against the tree trunk for support, Cosima tried to get a good look at the book she was reading.

_Come on close the book so I can see what you're reading_ she thought. As if the gods had heard her the womans phone began to ring, she closed the book and answered.

"Bonjour, vous?" _Holy shit shes french, oh dear lord, _Cosima thought that if she hadn't had a good grip on the tree with her arms her legs turning to jelly would have made her fall.

"Oh non la simple lecture, noi veux rester pour un peu je vais vous voir plus tard au revoir" she hung up, quickly remembering her objective Cosima searched for the book title "Origine des espèces de Darwin" _Hold up thats the same book but in french. I am sitting in a tree above a blonde french woman who reads Darwin's book. _

All Cosima could think about was how stunningly angelic this woman was and how bad her legs were cramping and how the hell she was going to get out of the tree without totally freaking out the blonde and scaring her away.

Attempting to lower herself on the other side of the tree to the woman Cosima crouched, she figured she would reach for the hanging branch grab it and swing until she could just drop quietly to the ground. She got ready to jump when her foot slipped, she came crashing down right on top of her ankle.

This loud crash had startled the other woman who had leapt up in surprise clutching her chest and her eyes widened at the sight of Cosima who was now holding her ankle staring at her.

_Holy watershed, she is beautiful _Cosima thought. She was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, large hazel eyes watched her and her perfect face frowned. It was then when Cosima realised she was staring.

"Merde are you ok? Are you hurt?" It took about 5 whole seconds before Cosima realised she had spoken to her, her voice and accent alone was enough to make her head spin.

"Hey yea um Im totally fine I just didn't want to scare you and I tried to get down quietly but I obviously didnt account for my clumsiness my bad thanks though for like checking I'll let you get back to reading"

Cosima then tried to stand up and casually walk away wishing she had never rambled but her ankle didnt let her a bolt of pain shot up her leg as she tried to put weight on it and she fell back down again.

"Ow!" _Shit._

"Stay still" the blonde commanded, she smiled and crouched down up close which meant Cosima could see her face in all its glory. She had gold flecks in her eyes, her eyelashes were long and curly, her lips while tight with worry as she examined Cosimas ankle, were full and pink and looked utterly kissable. She had a small mole underneath her bottom lip that Cosima couldn't help but concentrate on, just perfect.

The woman began to inspect the ankle with precision, she lifted it gently turned it over and started pressing down on the skin.

"Ow!" Cosima exclaimed as she pressed down on a particular patch of skin.

"Oh I think you may have eh um...sprained? The ankle" The woman said finished with her examination she sat down next to her, with a worried look on her face.

"I hate that you hurt yourself as to not scare me" she said, frowning again looking at Cosimas ankle. Cosima watching her intently hated that look on such a beautiful face.

"No biggie Im super clumsy anyway, I would feel a whole lot better if I knew who I fell for" _Fell for? are you kidding me Niehaus , fell for. _

The blonde giggled, and Cosima could think of a sound more beautiful,

"Delphine" she extended her hand,

"Cosima"She replied shaking the offered hand.

"Enchanté"

"Enchanté" Cosima cringed knowing she was butchering the French with her american accent, but Delphine didnt seem to mind she just smiled.

"I see you're reading Darwins Origin of the Species?" she held up her copy to show Delphine that they were reading the same book "Thats awesome by the way I love science"

"Ah yes it is one of my favourites although I am more into immunology, it is what I am studying"

"Oh cool cool, Im evo devo" the shorter woman replied, Delphine looked confused before a light bulb hit

"Evolutionary Development" she exclaimed proud of herself.

"Yea thats just what we call it at my university, where are you studying?"

"I have not started yet I just moved here two weeks ago I had to get settled before I thought of schools but I am due to start at the University of Minnisota next monday"

"Oh no way I go there!" _Too good to be true, I must be dreaming, I am dreaming._

"Oh well then perhaps you will have to be my tour guide?"

"Yea of course! Hey how about I give you my number and you can text me or call me whenever you need me or whenever you're starting or not I mean its up to you" realising she was rambling Cosima stopped taking a deep breath, hope Delphine wasn't too creeped out by how forward she was being but she just giggled again and pulled out her phone.

"I would love that Cosima"

Co-SI-ma, the brunette loved the way she said her name, she stressed the syllables in different places to what she was used to but she already knew she loved it. The girls exchanged numbers and Cosima had realised the time.

"Holy shit I have to meet Scott" she exclaimed trying to get up.

"Oh is Scott your um boyfriend?" Delphine asked, while helping the smaller girl onto her feet, she steadied Cosima waiting for her response.

"Oh god no just a friend" Cosima answered, watching Delphine she bend down to pick up Cosimas books, the brunette didnt miss the small smile the blonde shared with herself.

"Oh ok well perhaps I will text or call you sometime so you can show me around?" Delphine asked hopefully

"Of course I would be honoured" Delphine giggled

"Its really nice to make a friend in the brave new world"

Delphine leant in and kissed her on both cheeks lingering for half a second longer then normal.

Cosima smiled and said her goodbyes her heart fluttering like mad.

_Oh shit here we go. _


	6. Turtles and Vets

**Ok so I got a little carried away with this one. Also I know nothing about tortoises like at all so thats all made up. **

**I dont own Orphan Black or any of its characters cause if I did Delphine would have been at the clone club dance party. **

**All spelling and grammar mistakes are mine and are my bad.**

**The point of view/thinking parts are weird it starts off with Cosima and switches to Delphine towards the end I dont know what to tell you I got carried away hahaha. **

"Hey Darwin its going to be ok, you're going to be ok" Cosima leaned her hand down into the box and started to pet the mini tortoise on the shell, Darwin had curled his head up to look at Cosima. Darwins eating habits had been on and off recently coupled with the fact that he was making wheezing noises when he breathed had Cosima very worried.

"The vet will see you now, just take him along the corridor first door on the left its Dr. Cormier" The secretary said. Getting up she walked down the the hall way stopping at the first door on the left she found the name Cormier. She knocked, a rustling of papers and the sound of wheels on the floor told the brunette who ever was inside was coming.

The door flung open to reveal Dr. Cormier, she was the most beautiful woman Cosima had ever seen, she had blonde curly hair that hung in masses, beautiful large doe eyes, the perfect lips and the softest looking skin, it took all of the clones self control not to reach out and touch it.

"You must be Miss Niehaus with Darwin" Oh dear god she was french, as if she couldn't get any more perfect. The blondes eyebrows furrowed,

"Um Miss Niehaus?" She repeated, shaking her head slightly the brunette realised she was talking, her eyes just focused on taking in every detail of the vets face.

"Oh yea sorry" she laughs hitting her palm on her forehead "My bad yes, thats me and Darwin is the tortoise in the box"

The veterinarian laughed, guided Cosima into the office and sat down on the other side of the black desk.

"His name is just like the scientist, one of my favourites actually, Charles Darwin, he wrote one of my favourite books 'Origin of the Species'"

_Holy watershed science, she just, my favourite book, oh my god I am screwed_ comprehensible thoughts were beyond Cosima right now.

"I um actually named him after him, he is one of my heros as well and thats one of my favourite books as well"

Delphines smile widened.

"Just open up the box and let him walk around, what is the problem with him Miss Niehaus"

"Cosima"

"Pardon?"

"My name, is Cosima, Miss Niehaus sounds too old" Cosima smiled, hoping this would lead to the blondes first name too.

"Delphine" the blonde flashed her a smile "Enchanté"

"Enchanté" The brunette replied, gazing into those hazel eyes completely forgetting why she was there in the first place. They both looked at each other for another couple of seconds smiling.

It was Delphine who broke the staring contest they were having as she cleared her throat, "Um Darwin what seems to be the problem?" she pointed down to the tortoise who was walking, albeit very slowly, over to Delphine.

"Oh right him, he's um not eating as much as he used to and he's making this weird noise when he breathes sometimes, it might be nothing but it might be something I just thought better safe then sorry"

"Ok well lets turn him over and I will inspect him" Delphine gingerly picked up the tortoise, Cosima watching her delicate hands work over Darwins under shell, it shamed her to realise her thoughts were not at all PG.

'_Concentrate Niehaus, Darwin not your perverted thoughts_' She thought to herself looking back up at the blonde vet all thoughts of keeping her mind PG rated went out the window as Delphine took her bottom lip between her teeth.

_'Oh Jesus_' the smaller girl thought.

Delphine pulled out her stethoscope out and started to listen to Darwins breathing, she turned him over and looked at his nose, opened his mouth and looked at Darwins feet.

Coming to a conclusion she looked up to meet Cosimas eyes and smiled automatically.

"He has a cold, which happens in tortoises this time of year, he is cold blooded so he needs as much sun as you can give him I will start him on some antibiotics and then he should be alright"

She smiled again and Cosima lost all words,

"Oh ok awesome so nothing serious"

"Non nothing serious, but it is lovely to see how much you care about him"

Cosima laughed "Yea he's my favourite so gotta make sure he's ok"

"I will go and fetch the antibiotics and teach you how to administer I will be right back"

Delphine rounded the table and walked out the door her knee high boots clicking the whole way, it gave Cosima time to appreciate her long legs that were complimented perfectly by the skin tight jeans she had on.

"Oh Darwin I don't know if I have said this enough but I love you, I love you so much" She picked the tortoise up and he immediately retracted back into his shell only to realised it was Cosima, so he opened back out again. She sat him on her lap as she looked around.

There were various degrees on the wall, one for veterinary training and another in immunology, _'Science she likes science as well shes perfect" _The brunette thought.

Delphine came back into the room and taught Cosima how to give Darwin his medicine, it was a miracle that she remembered how, the blondes hands on her own as she helped her with the tub was all a little too much for the smaller girl and she found it a little hard to concentrate.

"It was lovely to meet you and Darwin, Cosima please call if there is anything else I can help you with" the blonde flashed another stunning smile as a very dazed Cosima said goodbye and walked to the front reception.

"That will be $102 thankyou Miss Niehaus" Normally for a broke university student a bill like that would have made Cosima very nervous but at that moment every cent was worth it.

…

Cosima had been busy for days, uni, thesis, work at the local cafe and home time with Darwin, all the business in the world however had not allowed the brunette to stop thinking about Delphine, she wanted to call back to badly and talk to Delphine again, she wanted to see her.

"What do you think Darwin should be ring and tell her you aren't eating and rejecting those antibiotics she gave us?"

"But you'll be wasting your money if you do Cos" Cosima replied to herself, she lowered her voice an octave to speak in her 'Darwin' voice.

"I know I will be Darwin but have you seen her?! of course you have you were there so you understand right?"

"I know shes beautiful but what about the money Cosima?"

"So I eat noodles for a month who needs other food you got vegetables and noodles perfect balanced diet, dont say another word Darwin its too late I'm dialing"

Placing another appointment with Dr Cormier for later on that afternoon, Cosima hummed happily and started to get ready, she wanted to look nice but not like she was trying too hard. She settled on her wine coloured dress, scarf, stockings and small ankle heels. Putting on her red coat she grabbed a box for Darwin and headed out the door.

Swinging her legs under the very tall chair in the waiting room, she looked down at Darwin who was looking back up at her

"Look buddy I know its dumb but I just have to see her again"

"Miss Nie-Cosima" Delphine finally looked up from her clipboard, Cosima stood up collecting Darwins box. Delphine cocked her head to the side not unlike a puppy, as she looked Cosima up and down. Cosima now made very nervous by Dr Cormiers obvious leering. Today she was wearing yet another pair of knee high boots and skinny jeans today, her white coat in place, though this time her hair was tied back, the curls forced into a neat pony tail, she looked stunning. The blonde smiled at the shorter girl who only returned her smile with great enthusiasm.

"Nice to see you again Cosima, Darwin again?" she asked as they walked towards her office she opened the door for Cosima and sat down again.

"What seems to be the problem with him this time?" she took him out of the box and turned him over taking his temperature.

"He's um not eating at all and he just keeps spitting up his medicine I dont know what to do" Cosima knew it was weak but she knew they had to look at him anyway.

"Well his temperature is normal, his breathing is still a little stressed but its getting better as for his eating habits, maybe try and shake it up a little what do you feed him?"

"Um the normal stuff leaves, vegetables and a couple of protein treats"

"Ok well try and replace those things with different greens and maybe some diary treats this time? As for his medication I will show you again"

Delphine took Cosimas hands again, they were warm and so soft, both their eyes met and Cosima just couldn't tear away for the life of her, the vets eyes were hazel but they had gold flecks in them, they were wide and warm. Finally looking away she looked down at the medication she was putting into Darwins mouth.

"There you go we are all done here now but remember just call and I will just check you out again..HIM I will check him out again" The blonde now very flustered and red in the face, she put away her equipment and stood up holding the door open for Cosima.

"I hope he gets better" She said with a smile, Cosima still trying to recover from the blondes slip up she walked to the door Darwin in hand.

"I hope so too thankyou again Dr Cormier" Her heart fluttered at the breathtaking smile Delphine shot her and she walked down the hall again.

"That will be $54 Miss Niehaus" Handing over her credit card Cosima smiled to herself _'She said check me out' _

…

Delphine smiled to herself, break time.

"Hey Delph saw that girl of yours just then, she looked hot today"

"Non she's not my girl Josie, but she did didn't she" Both girls giggled, after Cosimas first visit they couldn't help but gossip about the small girl.

"She is so beautiful her eyes merde, her whole face, her arms as well, did you notice the muscles oh they were nice"

"And there is something about that voice hmm" Josie egging Delphine on, it had been so long since her boss, well friend had been even remotely interested in someone else. The way the blondes eyes lit up when she saw Cosima she just knew.

"Her voice just drawls right! just so sexy, also she loves science! She named her tortoise after Charles Darwin, Charles Darwin! AND she loves Origin of the Species! Origin of the Species Josie"

The blonde had dropped the pretense that she wasn't interested in the clone, all she knew was that her heart fluttered like mad every time Cosima smiled at her, she sweat a lot more around her and she just knew that the fact the girl had occupied her every waking moment was not to be ignored any longer.

"Ok ok ok I get it shes perfect!" Josie said laughing, she was so happy her friend was happy.

"So you going to ask her out?"

"God no she is probably straight number one and number two shes never going to want to go out with me, need I remind you, she was gorgeous" Delphine looked down.

"Oh shut up you french speaking, smart veterinarian hottie, she would love to and we both know it, and straight? judging by the way she was undressing you with her eyes there is no way that girl is straight. Just ask her out already" Josie finished standing up.

"Also break times over pussy cat"

…

"Hey Darwin you feeling ok buddy?" While that last visit was a good one, it also had been about a week ago, Cosima missed the blonde something crazy, which was crazy she knew almost nothing about Delphine but that she was a vet, loved science, she had read Cosimas favourite book and she was just perfect.

"But I'm fine you've already wasted $150 on this woman lets think rationally about this" her Darwin voice making another appearance as she battled with herself.

"No you know Darwin I think you're coming down with a bug or something you're walking slower then normal"

"I always walk slowly Cos"

"I know that but slower then normal Darwin trust me I can tell I'm your mother, oh wait hold that argument bud I'm already calling"

Making yet another appointment for the afternoon she got ready, her nice jeans on that made her ass look great, heels and nice tank top and her scarf, pulling her dreads into a ponytail she walked over made another makeshift travel box for Darwin and headed out.

"Cosima?" Delphine called out to her again, she was as stunning as ever, she wore a white tank top today, no white coat and her hair was out again curling widely around her face and shoulders and her dark jeans yet again hugged her long legs so tightly it looked as though it was uncomfortable but yet Delphine moved with grace and ease.

Knowing the drill as this was her third time to the same vets in the past 3 weeks she followed the blonde vet into her office sitting down opposite her. The blonde had an amused smile on her face,

"What?" Cosima asked worried the blonde had seen through her facade.

"Oh nothing Cosima, just thinking to myself, what is wrong with Darwin now? You know for a tortoise he seems to be having a lot of troubles these past few weeks"

_Shit_

"Yea he's um walking slower then normal" Cosima knew how weak the excuse was but she was going with it.

"He's...walking...slower...then...normal" Delphine repeated slowly, watching Cosima.

"You are aware Cosima, he is a tortoise?" she smiled.

"Yes I am" Cosima laughed "But I mean slower then normal"

"Ok well get him on the table and we will see how fast he is walking" She picked him up and placed him on the table and he didn't move.

"Darwin come here buddy Darwin" Cosima called to him hoping he would at least move towards her, but nothing.

"He seems to have stopped moving all together" Delphine observed with that same amused smile on her face, "Perhaps he is sicker then you thought"

Cosima looked up at Delphine, her amused smile took away from the seriousness of her statement, the brunette knew Delphine knew. _Shit now shes going to this I'm weird and creepy, I made up illnesses for my tortoise for Christs sake_

"I think Cosima, Darwin is fine, slow walking believe it or not is quite normal for a tortoise, are you still giving him his medication?"

"Yea everyday its like routine for him now he's getting better at it"

"Good then I don't see a problem here, Darwin seems to be coming down with a lot of sicknesses lately"

The blonde had obviously seen through Cosimas plan, it was adorable she thought and it made her heart pound like mad, _she actually went to all this effort spent all that money just to see me._

"Yea well he's young and small so I guess its common, well if thats all I guess I will leave you to it, thanks again Delphine" Cosima slowly stood up, she placed Darwin back into his box and smiled at Delphine and turned to leave. _Come on Cosima dont be a bitch come on. _

She spun around to face Delphine.

"Actually I just wanted to admit what this was really about. I like you, a lot I have not stopped thinking about you the past few weeks and I was just wondering wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?"

Delphine almost missed that last part, but her brain caught up, she broke into the biggest smile she could muster. _She likes me. _

"Cosima I thought you would never ask"

**Also just picture Cosima doing the Darwin voice like how cute would that be?!**


	7. Lazy Afternoon

**I know this chapter is short so I added another one cause I was bored haha. **

**I don't own Orphan Black or any of its characters cause if I did Delphine would be teaching Cosima french in the next season.**

**All spelling and grammar mistakes are my fault. **

Two weeks in France and the sunny weather had already tanned Cosima. It had also given her some awkward tan lines, first it was the rings around her fingers, then it was the lines down her back from her dread locks and now it was the thin line around her wrist indicating where a hair tie had been.

"Delphiinne why doesn't the sunscreen work?" The brunette whined one morning

"Because ma cherie you always get distracted when I try to put it on you"

Cosimas mind wanders, yes indeed she had got distracted, well who could blame her, she challenges anyone to sit still while this gorgeous french woman tries to put sunscreen on your back. Getting distracted usually led to a make out session or more and by then sunscreen was the last thing on Cosimas mind. So yes it was technically all the clones fault but god was it worth it.

"Yea well thats your fault"

"My fault?" the blondes eyebrows knitted together.

"You are just too goddam sexy to resist" the clone smiled and scooted over to where her girlfriend was sitting on the couch, she sat down one knee on either side of the blondes legs and sunk down so they were almost at eye level. The blonde had developed the most beautiful golden tan only adding to her already breathtaking beauty. As well as the tan she had developed quite a few freckles on the bridge of her nose.

Noticing this Cosima leant down and kissed them.

"What was that for?" Delphines hands had settled at Cosimas thighs her fingers making small circle patterns on the skin she found there.

"Nothing your freckles are cute is all" the clone grinned,

"I do not have freckles!" Delphine exclaimed she immediately whipped her hands up to cover her face, it made Cosima laugh

"Naw babe they are cute" Cosima grabbed the blondes hands and pulled them away from her face,

"They make me look weird" she said looking down "they make my skin look strange"

Cosima placed a hand underneath the other womans chin and gently tilted her head back up, she placed a kiss on her cheek and then the other cheek and then her chin, her forehead, her lips and then proceeded to kiss along the bridge of her nose, pulling back to see a small smile on Delphines face.

"Baby they are adorable, you are beautiful, more beautiful then anything or anyone on this entire planet"

The french woman smiled

"But Cosima you have no seen everyone on this planet"

"Oh I know, but my love I dont care, nothing could ever come close"


	8. Jealousy

**I don't own orphan black or any of its characters cause if I did Delphine would have a clone club phone. **

**All spelling and grammar mistakes are mine.**

**Spot the cameos from another on of my favourite shows, I couldn't resist. **

_I am not jealous. There is no way in all hell I am jealous. There is nothing to be jealous about_.

"No way!" Cosima playfully slapped the new teachers assistant. Holly her name was. Holly Stweart she had dark hair to match large dark eyes, she had dark tanned skin, her muscles evident through her shirt. She as much as Delphine hated to admit it she was very pretty and very smart and very happy and carefree just like Cosima.

She was easy going where Delphine was conserved, animated where Delphine was more quiet and more importantly she was with Cosima almost 6 hours a day. Which meant inside jokes and a lot more flirting on her behalf then Delphine would like, this had been going on for about 3 weeks now and Delphine was over it. The extra touches and laughs and the subtle smiles brought out the green eyed monster in the blonde more then she cared to admit.

"Delphine!" Cosima exclaimed noting the taller womans entrance,

"Bonsior ma cherie" Delphine strode over and grabbed the smaller girl, one arm snaked around her waist, the other grabbed Cosimas face and she kissed her passionately.

"Wo-ah what on earth was that for?" Cosimas eyes were wide, pupils dilated and she had a large smile on her face.

"Nothing I just missed you is all" She released the smaller girl but kept her hand on the small of her back. Squaring her jaw she turned to the other woman in the room.

"Miss Stewart" Delphine said coldly, Cosima of course totally oblivious to the change in the room.

"Holly was telling me about this one time she almost dissected a frog and it was alive and it jumped up and scared the crap out of her" The brunette laughed again though the blonde hadn't cracked a smile.

"Babe something wrong?" Cosima had stopped laughing now looking up at Delphine eyebrows furrowed

"Oh nothing just tired mon amour" She smiled down at her "You ready to go?"

"Oh yea hold on I left my books in the staffroom I will be right back I promise" the clone dashed from the room, leaving Holly and Delphine alone.

"So… how are you?" Holly tried to make conversation awkwardly

"I'm great yourself?"

"Yea fine fine glad its the weekend right"

"Yes Im glad I am admittedly very tired, how was your day?"

"Oh it was great, Delphine oh god you should have seen Cosima today she was amazing like absolutely amazing the way that she teaches every single kid in the class was paying attention I couldn't take my eyes away from her, shes such a great teacher"

"Mnn she is amazing, that I know I dont need the proof" Delphine replied cooly, _I dont want you to be staring at her all day shes mine, you cant have her_. _Urgh calm down you irrational green eyed monster she is a sweet girl you are being a bitch Delphine._

"That was I….I'm sorry I just am a little tired forgive me" Delphine looked back at Holly, she tried to smile apologetically.

"Its ok I understand no need to be sorry I would be the same way"

"You understand?"

"Yea, you're protective shes really great but trust me you have nothing to worry about" Holly was watching Delphine closely, she smiled genuinely before Cosima burst into the room carrying her bag and books.

"Who's got nothing to worry about?"

"Oh nothing Delphine was just telling me about a deadline she was worried about and I told her not to worry thats all Cos"

_Cos. Cos. Whats with the nickname? _

"Oh yea babe dont worry you always finish on time you're super organised, weirdo" She giggled and stood on tip toes to kiss Delphines cheek.

The three women walked out of the room and towards the corridor down around near the car park.

"See ya Holly, have a great weekend"

"Im sure I will Cos, you too" Holly winked and walked towards her car. _I saw that right she winked she winked at my girlfriend while I was right here_.

Delphine so overwhelmed by her jealousy she grabbed the clone and pinned her against the car, she grabbed the books from the brunettes hands and placed them on the top of the car. Her whole body kept Cosima there kissing the smaller woman possessively, she placed her arms beside Cosimas body to stop her from moving from the spot as she pulled away from her lips.

Cosimas eyes remained shut, her lips pink and swollen she smiled and exhaled.

"Ok I know I'm cute but woah what had gotten into you"

"Nothing can't I kiss my amazingly hot girlfriend without the questions?" Delphine leaned down to place another kiss on her girlfriends lips.

"No I'm not complaining trust me" Delphine finally relented and let her pick up her books and get in the car, Delphine exhaled _Curse my jealousy you idiot_. Walking around and getting into the drivers seat she turned to Cosima in an attempt to explain her behaviour but she found the clone already staring at her with a rather amused smile on her face.

"What? Why're you looking at me like that?"

"Are you jealous of Holly?" Cosima smiled her cheeky smile again

_Merde _"No what makes you say that?"

"Oh its nothing you just acted rather possessive when you came to pick me up but I'm sure its just my imagination running wild, mnnn maybe Holly wants to go for a drink this weekend, you would be cool with that right?" Delphine knew she was just trying to bait her.

_No I would not be cool with that _

"Sure mon amour whatever you want" She tried to look nonchalant about it, like the thought of her spending more time with this pretty girl didn't bother her at all but she failed. Her jealousy got the better of her and made her angry, very angry, angry enough to miss the key hole several times and angry enough for Cosima to have heard some choice french swear words.

"Babe! babe! babe!" Cosima grabbed Delphines hands "Chill whats wrong?"

_I have to tell her now she will think there is something seriously wrong with you, well there is...you're being controlled by jealousy._

"Its nothing its just silly"

"No tell me I promise I won't laugh or anything scouts honour!" Cosima did a makeshift cross over her heart with her left hand and held up three fingers on her right.

"Its just you spend all day with Holly and shes just so pretty and I just…"

"Aww you're jealous" Cosima interrupted earning a stern look thrown her way "Oh not finished sorry"

"Cosima its just that I love you so much more then you could possibly imagine. I don't want her to take you away from me because I am… I am nothing without you Cosima" Looking down at her hands she realised how serious these insecurities were, the threat of someone taking away Cosima was too much for Delphine to bear.

"Thats what you're worried about? loosing me? But there is no way on this earth you could Delphine" she shifted in her seat so she was as close as the car would allow her, she pulled Delphines writhing hands into her own and held them still.

"Baby look at me there is no way on this earth you could, you are like my sunshine my own personal ball of unadulterated sunshine, you are my wonder of the universe, my puppy, my everything, baby you are my absolute everything. I will never let anything take me away from you" Delphine finally looked up her eyes shining with tears, her heart bursting with happiness.

"You are my girl, no one elses. All mine" Cosima finished her little speech off with a small kiss.

"And you are mine and I will not let anything or anyone take you away from me" Delphine added,

The blondes lips found the clones and she kissed her tenderly, her fingers tracing lazy circles on her cheek and jawline Cosima understood the love, the passion the protectiveness, all unnecessary though. If the blonde only knew the place held in the clones heart she would never worry again. Pulling apart Cosima smiled.

"I sure hope Holly has a good weekend away with her police officer wife" Cosima said off handedly, "I hear Viagra Falls is very romantic maybe we should try it one day"

She sat back down in her seat and looked ahead as though this was just trivial information

"Her wife?"

"Yea Gail is her name, apparently they got the place on some sort of special we should keep an eye out for those"

Delphine smiled, she knew she shouldn't be comforted by this piece of information but she was. The blonde started the car and drove the two home, each happy with themselves. Cosima loved being right.


End file.
